The Grandmasters Reign of Terror
by M.I. High Lover
Summary: The M.I 9 agents have defeated KORPS but The Grand Master has managed to escape prison, what will happen when he starts the biggest crime wave of the century, building WMD, robbing banks and kidnapping M.I 9 agents, all the M.I High teams must join forces to stop The Grand Master, what happens when a familiar face returns, will they defeat The Grand Master before it too late?
1. Prison Break

"HURRY, HURRY , HURRY before they escape", shouted Chief Agent Knight at Agents Morgan, Tupper, Jones and Summers, " we are not letting The Crime Minister and The Mastermind escape again."

This mission was very important to those who had battled KORPS before, it was there last chance to capture The Crime Minister and The Mastermind. Dan Aneisha, Keri and Tom ran as fast as they could in to the old prison and once inside took a route to get to The Crime Minister, once they caught up with her Dan, Aneisha and Keri all fought The Crime Minister whilst Tom typed away at the Keypad of The Mastermind managing to crash his computer, The Mastermind was no more. After 10 minutes of battling The Crime Minister finally lost and was arrested for the kidnapping of Roland Donaldson, Mandy Pluckey, Darren Beige and Zoe London as well as stealing diamonds and brainwashing many people.

Back at M.I 9 HQ

Agent London had arranged a meeting with full M.I. 9 agents, Gupta, Cole, Stewart, Whittaker and Miller. As agents Whittaker and Miller walked into the room agent Gupta ran straight for them and gave them a massive hug, Agents Stewart and Cole were very confused and had no idea who the two agents Rose was hugging standing infront of them were.

"Agents Cole and Stewart, I would like to introduce you to Agents Whittaker and Miller part of Rose's old M.I. High team." Said Frank. Stepping forward with a smile on her face" Hi, I'm Agent Daisy Miller." said Daisy. Blane walked forward and said" Hi there, Agent Blane Whittaker." In return to these greetings Carrie and Oscar stepped forward saying " Hi Agent Oscar Cole." And "Hi Agent Carrie Stewart."

"Right everyone now that you have been introduced there us one more person I would like you to meet who will be helping out on our next mission, her former team members, who you will also be working with, do not know she is back and I would like to keep it a surprise for the agents this is Agent London, "Hi I"m Agent Zoe London" said Zoe, then Rose stepped forward saying "Hi Agent Rose Gupta" The others did not introduce their selves because they had a feeling she had been watching them before, as all the agents were getting to know each other Frank got a call from The Head of M.I 9 and she said"Agent London, I'm afraid we have a situation... The Grand Master has escaped from prison and we have no idea where he is." "What! What do you mean The Grand Master has escaped from prison" shouted Frank into his phone.


	2. The Search for SKUL

"What how did he escape" Rose, clearly annoyed with his disappearance, yelled out behind Frank.

Frank ended his call and talked the team through what had happened, " This morning The Grand Master broke out of prison, we are not quite sure how but we are searching all security footage to find the answer.

Ah Agents Morgan, Jones, Tupper and Summers, I would like your to met Agents Cole, Stewart, Gupta,Whittaker and Miller, they will be working along side you in your next mission." Said Frank as Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri walked through the door, " you will also be assisted by Agent" " ZOE! " shouted Dan, Tom and Aneisha before Frank could finish his sentence, the three spies were so glad to have their old team mate back. " Agents, I imagine you are glad to have Zoe back" said Frank "Yes" replied Tom, Dan and Aneisha in unison.

"Agents, would you like to know what your mission is?" Asked Frank, without waiting for. The agents to reply he began to proceed, " there has been an incident and well... The Grand Master has escaped from prison and our mission as a combined team is to track him down and arrest him once more." " right let's get to it" said Dan " Yea, let's get him before he can cause any trouble" said Zoe.

At St. Hopes.

All of the spies walked through the door to the caretakers store cupboard, luckily it was lesson time so nobody saw them as they walked through the school. When they reached the lift the went down in groups, Blane, daisy and Rose went down first followed by Oscar, Carrie and Keri and finally Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom. As they reached HQ they saw Frank and Stella standing infront of them looking ready to give orders to the team.

SKUL HQ

"General Flopsy, isn't it great to be back in a safe environment in charge of everything?" Said The Grand Master " now that I broke out if prison and found you in M.I 9 we can start planning our next crime, I was thinking of kidnapping the Prime Minister and after grilling him stealing all the money in Britain when he finally tells us the banks codes. What do you think Flopsy?" Flopsy's nose twitched twice which The Grandmaster took as a Yes that is a great idea.

St. Hopes

"I'll check security footage, see if I can find a trace of where the Grand master might have headed." Said Tom " I'll help. It might be quicker if we have two people working on this then if we fined anything we can both try and hack into SKUL's computer to see if we can find the new bases." Said Rose sounding eager to help.


	3. A Familiar Face Returns

**SKUL HQ**

"Right, so we have ten SKUL agents at the Bank of England along with The Grand Master and we have 5 agents out the front of the building as well as two inside HQ disabling all locks and doors so we can get the money we need to build the WMD." Said Luke, "Are we all clear on what we need to do? Right then let's go rob a bank!"

**St. Hearts**

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am, we will get our team there straight away." Said Frank, with all agents back at HQ after failing to find The Grand Master Frank had some news for the team "Agents, I just had a call from the Head of M.I 9 , she got a tip of from someone inside SKUL saying that SKUL were going to rob The Bank Of England and use the money towards building a WMD, we have already sent a SWAT team down and we are giving you the mission to try and stop him from trying to steal money from the largest bank in England and from building WMD." The agents walked out the door and headed straight to the Bank of England. Once the agents got there they saw 5 SKUL agents outside the front of the building ready to fight. They got out of the. AR and started to fight them, after ten minutes all SKUL agents were on the ground unconscious and the continued into the bank.

When they reached The Grand Master the fight really began, there were agents everywhere and what no one noticed was whilst all of this was happening The Grand Master and General Flopsy had snuck out the back.

The fight went on for ages with the M.I 9 agents fighting and constantly knocking out SKUL agents, it finally ended when the last SKUL agent was knocked to the ground and the M.I 9 team realised that The Grand Master and General Flopsy had escaped long ago.

**St. Hearts**

As Dan, Zoe, Aneisha, Tom and Keri were waiting in math class with Ms King Zoe saw a red light flashing out if the corner of her eye, she pulled her pencil out if her pocket to see the tip of it flashing and tapped the others on the shoulders to get them to realise they were needed in HQ.

They ran to the elevator and Aneisha pulled back the light switch and placed her thumb on the green scanner, the door to HQ opened and all five if them squeezed into the cupboard. Zoe pulled the leaver and down they went.

The lift doors opened and out walked all five of them with Blane, Daisy, Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Stella standing in front of them.

"Hello agents" said Frank. " we have received information from inside SKUL that The Grandmaster is building a WMD with the help of an apprentice who we are not sure of, your mission, along with Blane, Daisy and Rose, is to travel to this warehouse" Frank pulled up a map of the city " and stop SKUL from building the WMD before anyone gets hurt.

**SKUL HQ**

Rose, Blane, Daisy, Zoe, Dan, Keri and Aneisha were walking along the side if a building until they reached an air vent and they opened it and climbed inside. They slowly crawled along trying not to make too much noise, when they reached an empty room they all climbed out and walked to the door in front if it, as they opened the door they burst through and stood in front of the door in their fighting positions and standing in front if them was The Grandmaster and his accomplice, a face Blane, Daisy and Rose new all too well.


	4. Who Works for MI9?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a While I've just been so busy, I will try to update as soon as possible with the next chapter**

**M.I. High Lover**

"Stewart? Is that you" said Blane, "Hello Blane, Daisy and Rose" said Stuart, " what are you doing working for SKUL?", said Rose " I am working for SKUK because The Grandmaster here is the only person who understands and accepts my work on aliens and science, The Grandmaster and I are working together to build a cloning device that will help us rule the world" said Stuart, " what happened to you Stew? You used to be a good kid and now all your doings creating a massive amount if destruction across the UK." Said Blane. Whilst Blane, Daisy and Rose were talking to Stuart and The Grandmaster, Aneisha, Keri, Zoe and Dan snuck out and found The Grand Master, they ran towards him but The Grandmaster managed to escape. Blane Daisy and Rose started fighting with Stewart, Stewart knocked Rose and Daisy to the ground and continued to fight against Blane, whilst this was happening Daisy and Rose got up and stuck Stewart from behind, knocking him to the ground, they out handcuffs on him and waited for the others. Aneisha, Keri Zoe and Dan ran into the room puffing " Did you catch The Grandmaster?" Asked Rose "Tried...to...but...vanished...into...thin...air" said Keri before dropping onto her knees, Blane, Daisy and Rose all stared and her than in unison said " Are you okay Keri?" Yea...I'm fine, let's head back to the base" said Keri.

**St Hearts**

The spies cam out of the lift with Stewart handcuffed and blindfolded, when Blane took of his blindfold Stella spoke out " Ah Agent Critchley, seeing as the agents captured you I'm guessing you have some news for us about The Grandmaster" "Agent Critchley" Said Blane, Daisy and Rose I. Unison all surprised to hear that Stewart was an agent. " yes Stella, I have something to report, as you know from the message I sent you The Grandmaster was building a WMD, he wanted me too help so I did and when I was fighting Blane, Daisy and Rose I threw Daisy into the weapon destroying it so that The Grandmaster could not use it, although he can no longer use the WMD he as other plans his sleeve." said Stewart. "Thank you Agent Critchley, Agent Whittaker you can un cuff Stewart now seeing as you know he is an Agent." Said Stella

As everyone came out of the lift and headed home Blane walked over to Stewart to ask him a few questions, "Hey Stew, wait up, How long have you been working for M.I.9?" Said Bl be "Well you know when we left high school I made the brilliant discovery on aliens, well when M.I.9 found out about it they brought me in to see if the research could be useful, because it was they asked if I would like to be one of their agent and help them with many other things like that, that is when they sent me on my first mission, to infiltrate SKUL, I managed to give M.I.9 location of most of the HQ then when The Grandmaster escaped I was asked to continue giving them information from inside SKUL, that's how I got here." Said Stewart " What about you?" He asked Blane "You remember how in Grade 8 I started skipping class a lot and then at the end of the year I went to a different school with Daisy?" Said Blane "Yes" replied Stewart "Well M.I.9 recruited Daisy Rose and I then and we have been working for them ever since, when Daisy and I left we actually went to start up a unit of work called Unit ALPHA where we were training more young spies like we were." Said Blane "Ohhhh, so that explains why you kept borrowing all my stuff then" said Stewart " replied Blane "Hey now that I know your working for M.I.9 I think we are gonna have a lot of fun together, it will be like old times" said Blane "So what are we gonna do about your little crush on Daisy than?" said Stewart, " what crush in Daisy?" Said Blane whilst trying to hide his cheeks burning up.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully with the way I ended the chapter there is the story line for the next few**

**thnx**

**M.I. High Lover**


	5. The Question and The News

"Hey Daisy, Wait up" called Rose who was leaving St. Hearts "Hey Rose, What's up" said Daisy " Oh not much but you'll never guess what I heard Stewart and Blane talking about" " and what exactly is that?" Asked Daisy "Well they were talking about when they joined M.I.9 and then Stewart said, so what about your little crush on Daisy then, if I didn't know any better I'd say that someone fancies you and I I'm not mistaken you fancy that little someone too" said Rose "What..pffff...er...um... I don't fancy Blane, where did you get that from...that's...like...the most...ridiculous thing I've ever heard...me...fancy him...yea right" said Daisy blushing whilst talking "Riiiiiiiiiight, so you haven't fancied him since we started in M.I. High then" said Rose sarcastically "yea...well...what about you and Stewart, it is soooooooooo obvious that you like him, you have since like M.I. High" said Daisy " I..um..don't fancy Stewart, we're just friends...well...unless..." Said Rose trailing off "Unless what?" Asked Daisy "Unless he likes me" replied Rose almost whispering hoping that Daisy didn't hear her "Rose, how could he not like you, your a beautiful, smart and talented girl,plus I overheard him talking to Blane about when they left HQ" " oh well um how about we make a deal, when you ask Blane out I'll ask Stewart out" proposed Rose "um...deal" said Daisy"

**HQ**

"Hey er um Zoe can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Dan "Yea sure, so what's up" relied Zoe " well um... I'm not sure exactly how to say this but er um... I was just wondering...and I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but...do you wanna go out and grab some pizza some time?" Said Dan "You mean like a date?" Asked Zoe " um no not like a date, a date" replied Dan "Yes I would love to go on a date with you Dan" said Zoe "Really? Well um okay shall we go meet up with the others?" Said Dan " yes let's go" said Zoe. Dan and Zoe walked I to the lift smiling and hand in hand.

**St Hearts**

"Hey guys wait up" screamed out Dan to Tom, Aneisha and Keri "hey Dan and Zoe... Woh, well we know what happened in HQ then don't we" said Keri stating and Dan and Zoe "we certainly do" said Tom and Aneisha in unison "so Rome and Juliet FINALLY admitted they like each other hey" said Aneisha walking out if school with the others next to her.

**The next day**

Rose, Stewart, Blane,Daisy,moscato and carrie walked through the doors of St. Hearts and headed towards Mr. Flatley's office. They entered mr Flatley's office and he stared up at them " hey Mr Flatley" said Stewart " why hello there Stewart and Rose, Daisy, Blane, Carrie and Oscar why I haven't seen some of you in years, how are you?" Said Mr Flatley " we are good thanks Mr F what about you?" " I'm fine thank you Daisy, I am guessing you are all here for work experience" said Mr F " yes we are, what class would you like us to go to first?" Asked Rose " well if you split into pairs then I will take you to the classes I would like you to watch" said Mr F. They slowly walked to someone they wanted to be in a pair with, Blane started to walk towards Stewart when Stewart gave him a look saying, this us your chance go with Daisy, so Blane walked towards Daisy. Stewart and Rose were together and that left Oscar and Carrie. Mr Flatley took Oscar and Carrie to the French lesson that Mrs King was teaching, when the two walked in she was surprised to see them but gladly introduced them to the class and ushered the to sit down. Blane and Daisy were taken to the gym to watch the Physical Education class and Rose and Stewart were taken to the Science lab. They had all been sitting in class when their communicators went off and they headed down to HQ, standing in front of them were Stella and Frank who looked like the mission they were going to be given was very important.

Keri, Zoe, Dan, Tom and Aneisha were sitting in class when there communicators started flashing,they snuck out and headed down to HQ "Hello team" said Frank " what's the mission?" Asked Dan " oh there's no mission I just had some news for you and the others are here to tell you the news" replied Frank " okay so the news is...FRANK AND STELLA ARE GETTING MARRIED!"


	6. The Kidnapping

_**"FRANK AND STELLA ARE GETTING MARRIED!"**_

Said the senior M.I.9 agents "that is amazing congrats you two" said Dan and Zoe. "Sooooo, who asked who?" Asked Aneisha "what's the bet Stella asked Frank" said Tom, "She probably did" said Keri, "Actually I asked Stella" said Frank "Well congrats, on getting engaged and for actually admitting your feelings for each other" said Dan "What do you think Mr Flatley will say when he finds out Frank is getting married?" Asked Aneisha "I don't know but he'll probably start Morris dancing" said Rose "Yea seems about right" said Blane "Well, we better get back to the classes" said Oscar and the agents walked into the lift and headed back to the classes they were in.

**M.I.9 HQ**

"We have received a tip off that The Grandmaster is planning on kidnapping an M.I.9 agent, we have a feeling this may be Agent Zoe London so we need to keep an eye on her and make sure that he does not get to her" said Stella "Stella you know that we are going to have to tell the team and Zoe" said Frank "Tell the team and Zoe what?" Asked Zoe as she and the other agents walked through the door "well you see we have gotten a tip off that The Grandmaster is planning on kidnapping a M.I.9 agent and we believe that it is you seeing as he spent the years training you so from now on you are under complete protection" said Stella "What, what do you mean he wants to kidnap me, I mean I should be no use to him now and any way there is no way he will be able to kidnap me" Said Zoe "And besides there is no way we are going to let him kidnap you Zoe" Said Dan being as protective and supportive as he could be, Zoe was glad with this and gave him a massive hug.

**A few days later**

The team were all sitting in the classes they were watching and learning in when their communicators started flashing and they hurried to the base to see Stella standing there crying her eyes out, "Stella, Stella what's wrong?" Said Stewart as sympathetic as could be "it's...it's...it's, Frank" replied Stella "Frank, what about Frank?" Asked Aneisha "well...he's...he's been kidnapped and we have no idea where he has gone" said Stella " and your... Your mission is to find him and bring him back, you see it wasn't Zoe the Grandmaster was going to kidnap it was Frank" continued STELLA who then wiped away her tears and sent the team to M.I.9 HQ.

When they Agents got to HQ they went straight to Franks office to see if there were any clues but the only thing they found was a note addressed to STELLA that looked about ten years old, Dan put it in his pocket and decided to give it to Stella when they got back to HQ.

The team went to the tech room and searched through the CCTV footage to see any trace of where a frank may have gone and then they saw it, Frank be dragged into the back of a SKUL van


	7. The Chase Part 1

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a month, I have just been so busy with exams and many other things. I will try and update every week from now on and will hopefully post another chapter before Sunday for the time that I haven't posted one for. I am so sorry and hope to post a new chapter every week.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far, it really means a lot to me**

**M.I. High Lover**

_The team went to the tech room and searched through the CCTV footage to see any trace of where a frank may have gone and then they saw it, the van he was dragged into._

"Quick Tom trace that van" said Dan "okay I'll see what I can do"replied Tom, he typed away at the keyboard but it was no use the number plate on the van was a fake and there were to many SKUL vans roaming the city to be able to find it, they needed another way to get to Frank. "Okay so we can't track the van, but what about Frank I mean we could use the genetic tracer or we could track his communicator to see where he is" said Rose " SKUL would have thrown away his communicator but the genetic tracer might work if we can get some of Franks DNA" said Zoe "I'll ask Stella if she has a hair of his" Said Carrie "or we could just take a hair from the hairbrush he keeps in his draw" said Aneisha pulling a hair out of the brush and putting it on the genetic tracer. Tom pulled it up into the screen and it showed a red dot moving east across town to what look liked an old warehouse "I know where that warehouse is I was first trained there and when I was taken out and moved to the other training facility I took a peak through my blindfold' said Zoe "hey don't worry it's only about 3 miles from here, it will be easy to run" "yay now we finally get to have some fun" said Carrie "come on we better get moving otherwise they will be gone before we get there" said Daisy "okay Tom you go back to the base and help us over comms the rest of us will head over to the warehouse" Said Dan "Alright let's go" was all Blane could say before they ran out the door and off to the warehouse with Zoe leading the way.

They ran down the street, people were staring at them because it was a group of teenagers running along the street in a hurry all dressed in black. The team were running along the roads trying not to run into people with Zoe leading the way and others close behind. They had been running for about 15 minutes when the arrived at the warehouse. "Okay this is the warehouse that Franks been taken to" said Zoe "what's our plan?" "Well how about we go in find frank and get out"suggested Aneisha or how about we defend ourselves from the SKUL agents then go get Frank" said Dan pointing to the SKUL agents walking out of the building and staring at the team."yea probably a good idea" stated Daisy

The SKUL agents ran straight towards the agents and attacked them, luckily the agents had stood up and managed to block the attacks. A fight ensued with the SKUL agents constantly attacking the M.I.9 agents and the agents kept blocking their attacks. After a while the agents finally managed to knock down the SKUL agents one by one and headed into the building listen to Tom over comms being careful not to bump into the SKUL agents.

"Okay guys you should be coming up to the end of the hallway with a door there, by the looks of it Frank is in that room right now. So you basically need to get in, get him and get out" said Tom over comms. "Okay, there are two guards at the door so Zoe and I will knock them out whilst Stewart picks the lock on the door" said Dan before walking out of the room they were hiding in. Zoe and Dan started fighting the two guards and managed to knock them out whilst Stewart struggled to open the lock to the door but eventually managed to. Blane came out of the room and walked straight into the room where Frank was being held and stood there in shock to see a table in the middle of the room, no Frank and a note sitting on the table saying

_Hello Agents and V95and J45 _

_I'm guessing you are looking for your precious little mentor here well sorry to disappoint you but he's not here V95 lead you here for nothing, you see we knew about your little genetic tracer and decided to leave one of London's hairs here for you to follow whilst we were somewhere completely different good luck finding us because we have managed to put a bug on your precious little tracer so you cannot find us._

_To get your precious little mentor back you must handover V95 and J45 OR ELSE! And we cannot guarantee London will be alive._

_The Grandmaster_

"You mean we spent all that time trying to track frank and he isn't even here" yelled Rose "What's V95 and J45?Asked Stewart, Zoe stepped forward "Keri and I are, We grew up in KORPS and then I was trained at SKUL to become an agent, I was there secret weapon until M.I.9 found me and let me in, I'm guessing he wants me because he still wants me to help him in his little evil scheming" said Zoe, "I was at KORPS my entire life with some other clones and I'm guessing he wants me because he thinks I am going to help him with building weapons or just because I am a clone" V95, J45 I though your names were Zoe and Keri" said Oscar, Zoe pulled up the sleeve to her jacket and showed everyone the mark on her arm "my full name is V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, I am a clone of the mastermind just like Keri's real name is J.4.5.K.3.R.1 we are clones that the Mastermind wanted to transfer his mind to" is all Zoe could say before the two SKUL agents started to regain consciousness and they had to quickly leave the building.

**SOMEWHERE IN LONDON**

"London, you will tell us everything you know about M.I.9 or believe me we will make you" said the Grandmaster

"Never, I would never tell you any such thing about M.I. 9 or my agents, do your worst"

"Hahahaha, Brian, bring me the TNX5, don't worry London, you won't feel much pain"

"Here's the TNX5, and how many times do I have to tell you Grandad, it's Byron not Brian".


	8. The Chase Part 2

**I just wanted to say SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for not updating in while, my internet wasn't quite working well and I had about two weeks of exams at school, I also had trouble finding the perfect way to end the story. Any way I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in ages but here it is, the last chapter of The Grandmasters Reign of Terror**

**Please Read and Review, thanks**

**M.I. High Lover**

**HQ**

"Okay, so Frank is kidnapped, we have no idea where he is or what the grandmaster is doing to him but what we do know is he wants Zoe and Keri, WHAT DO WE DO?" Asked Daisy

"Well, it looks like there is only one thing we can do"said Zoe

"No the last we would ever want to do would be to give into the grandmaster"said Rose

"I have and idea" said Tom "do we still have Zoe's SKUL watch?"

"Yea it in the draw over there"said Aneisha

"What are you doing?" Asked Blane

"The signal from our communicators goes to an M.I.9 satellite the chip in the SKUL communicator goes to a SKUL satellite, the watch only works one way, so I've been told, but the chip will work in anything all tome needs to do is picky back the signal and he will have hacked into the SKUL satellite showing everything being said over SKUL communicators."said Rose

"Exactly!"said Tom

Two voices started to speak

_"I need you to meet me at 72 clink street, we need as many agents as possible to try and get some info out of Agent London."_

_"Will do sir"_

"Okay we need to organise a SWAT team to meet us there in twenty minutes" said Carrie "That's my job sorted"

"We also need Stella to accompany us, she will want to see Frank again" said Dan

"Zoe and Keri, you stay here, we can't risk the Grandmaster getting to you" Said Blane

"No, Frank is our mentor and trust me, I can take on the Grandmaster, he taught me well."replied Zoe

"Right let's get Stella and go then"said Rose

"Sounds like a plan" said Carrie

**72 Clink Street, London**

"Can anyone see an entrance?" Asked Daisy

"It looks like there are three SKUL guards standing by the gate and two bye the door to the building so if five of us go over then we can knock them out and get to the other agents before anyone notices" suggested Blane

"Okay so how about you, me Oscar, Carrie and Zoe head over" said Dan

"Sounds good to me" said Carrie

"Me too" replied the others

Five minutes had passed and the team had been inside the building for two minutes, they had managed to successfully knock out the SKUL agents and get into the building without being noticed, now all they needed to do was find Frank.

After walking around the building for ten minutes Zoe had remembered a few things from when she was little

"Guys, I think I remember being at this base when I was about five, and if I remember correctly there is a large room to doors down, then left and right first left, it might be where they are keeping frank, it's massive, the GM keeps al, of his weapons and stuff in there." She said

"it's the only lead we have,me may as well give it a shot and if we find the GM, contact Stella to get the SWAT team inside" said Dan

The door opened slowly and one by one the group of spies slowly moved into the darkness of the room where they noticed a man strapped to a chair with some sort of mask around his mouth, an odd man in a dressing gown with a rabbit and what looked like a junior SKUL agent facing towards them.

"I really hope they are doing anything to terrible to him"said Carrie

"Someone contact Stella and tell her to send the SWAT team in" Said Tom

"Guys, that guy standing over there, it looks like Byron" said Aneisha

"You're right" said Zoe "Hang on, the GM is saying something"

"BYRON my dear, grandchild, fetch the rest of the SKUL agents, we may need reinforcements"

"Byron?, it is him!' Exclaimed Dan

"NOBODY MOVE, THIS IS M.I.9, GRANDMASTER YOU UNDER ARREST AND SO ARE THE REST OF YOUR AGENTS!" Yelled a voice, Stella

Before the SWAT team managed to reach the Grandmaster a cloud of smoke appeared and when it disappeared he and General Flopsy had disappeared.

The team ran towards the man in the chair and tied there hardest to get him out of the chair. It was quite a struggle but with the help of them all Frank managed to stand out of the chair.

"Frank, are you alright?" Asked Rose

" I'm fine, but we need to get out of here, FAST" he replied

**HQ**

"Thankyou team, you really pulled through today and worked as one, I am very great flu and luckily you didn't need to hand Zoe or Keri over, another successful mission for M.I.9 Thankyou." Said Frank

"Agents Gupta, Critchley, Stewart, Cole, Millar and Whittaker, Thankyou for your time, I am sure the M.I. High team will be seeing more of you soon, you have been a great help to us all." Said Stella

"it's our pleasure" stated Stewar

r"I appreciate your time and effort and that is why you are all invited to Frank an I's wedding in two months time, it would be an honour to have every single one of you there, even you Dan" she continued

every started laughing and then left into the lift

"I'm so glad you are safe" said Stella

"I'm just glad to see you and the team again" said Frank" I love you, and I never stop thinking of you when the grandmaster kidnapped me"

" I love you to, and the good new is we stopped the grandmaster on hi reign of terror, for now" said Stella

**ST HEARTS**

"Hey Daisy, Rose wait up" yelled Blane and Stewart as they ran towards the pair

"Rose can I talk to you in private please?" Asked Stewart

"Yea sure"

They walked out the front of the school and Stewart started to talk

"Look Rose, we have known each other since we were thirteen and I was wondering if maybe you..." Stewart was cut off from talking as Rose pressed her lips against his, gentle and soft, they were finally admitting there feeling for each other

"Yes, I would live to go out with you" said rose

"Blane, we've been working together since we were thirteen and we do always teas each other, but you know he think I hate him but he really is quite buff" said daisy

"Buff, ...Who's buff?" Asked Blane

Her hand cupped his cheek as she leaned forward pressing her lips against his, she moved her hands around his neck and he grabbed her waist pulling her closer

"You, silly" she said before kissing him again."

**i just oust wanted to say Thankyou to everyone who has supported me throughout writing this Tory, thanks so much, and once gain I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**i hope to bring out a sequel to the story about Frank and Stella's wedding**

**Please review the story and also, read and Review my newest story Old Friends, New Changes**

**Thanks again**

**M.I. High Lover**


End file.
